


True North

by CapGirlCanuck



Series: Steve's Scrapbook [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, NUFF SAID, Steve's Compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapGirlCanuck/pseuds/CapGirlCanuck
Summary: Steve got the compass from Bucky. For the rest of his life he would carry it with him, a tangible reminder of the last two people who knew him as 'just Steve': his first, and best, friend, and his first and best girl.





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> So this one ties back to Chapter 12 of This is Me. But totally not necessary to read that. (Though there's lots more feels there, too.)  
> Kinda hastily pulled together, and not really inspired by the Endgame trailer. But sure, it is. A bit.

 

November 1943

Dusk had fallen, Private Lisle was striking the tent—with Dugan’s help—and Steve was standing in the middle of the bustle, answering questions and generally keeping an eye on everything he could.

“Hey,” someone said behind him, and he turned quickly to smile at Bucky.

“Feelin’ better, pal?”

“Yeah.”

Steve could see the lines in his face, the hint of darkness behind his eyes, but accepted his words. “You think we can do this?”

Bucky shrugged, swept the camp with a glance. “Yeah, long as we work together. And you know where we’re going.”

“Home.” Steve smirked slightly. “As much as an army camp is home.”

Bucky looked at him for a moment, a long unreadable look.

“What?”

“Suits you. Bein’ in charge. Telling everyone where to go.”

Steve shook his head with a little smile. “Gabe’s navigator.”

Bucky groaned. “Don’t be a green horn, punk. Captain’s gotta be able to do that himself. Even if he doesn’t always. Next you’re gonna tell me you didn’t even bring a compass for yourself.”

“Course I did.” Steve grinned suddenly. “’Cept…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bent metal and shards of glass and a compass arrow. “Didn’t last too long.”

Bucky punched him in the shoulder. “Reckless idiot,” he muttered, though he was smiling. “Here. Better keep this, so you don’t get lost next time.”

He dug in a pocket and handed a small round case to Steve. Steve flicked the lid open, watched the needle swing, finding North.

“Thanks. Hey.” He glanced up. “What d’ya mean ‘next time’?”

“Next time you’re leading us.” Bucky straightened suddenly, still standing directly in front of his friend, and gave his cockiest salute. “Captain.”

Steve’s heart seemed to swell in his chest, as he returned the favor, because suddenly he remembered Bucky, at the fair, doing the same… And they were filthy and tired and different, and a thousand miles away from Brooklyn, but that was Bucky’s grin, even if he was looking _up_ now, and Steve had been so afraid…

Steve closed the space between them, pulling Bucky into an embrace. Bucky gave a surprised grunt, and Steve hastily loosened his grip, before Bucky returned the gesture.

“Thanks, pal.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky pulled back, turning to bump their shoulders together. “Let’s get going.”

***

April 2014

_‘That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve… C-captain Rogers. He fought his way through a Hydra blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men.’_

Steve bowed his head, hearing the hesitation in her voice. Turned the compass in his hand, so he could flip it open.

_‘Including the man who would become my husband, as it turned out.’_

Peggy’s picture stared back at him. Somehow they’d found the exact one he had put in way back then. The one he’d propped on the dash, as he broke her heart and gave up his own. He had pulled it out, the familiar case that Bucky had given him—Bucky who he had already lost, and he prayed he’d see again—flipped it open to the girl he’d only begun to love, a girl he would love ‘til his dying breath. Which was going to be pretty soon.

_‘Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life.’_

He glanced up at the movie screen, Peggy’s beautiful face. His heart ached.

He had lost Bucky, he had lost Peggy too. He had lost everything that was Then. All he had was Now.

But his heart would never forget.

He watched the needle swing, finding North. It steadied, showing him the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to copperbadge for 'The First Mission', one of my favourite 'trek back to base' fics.


End file.
